<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fem Maylor High School AU by parallel_crooked_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930184">Fem Maylor High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines'>parallel_crooked_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, High School AU, Maylor - Freeform, movie date, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>regina taylor has just moved to a big city, and wants some change. her classmate, brianna may, is the perfect person for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor, Fem Brian May/Fem Roger Taylor, Maylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina walked into her biology classroom slowly, she was nervous to be starting out at a new school like this. It was big and scary.</p><p>Regina had just moved from a small town to the nearby big city. She wasn't normally one to be shy, but she was used to the small town atmosphere. This place was a bit overwhelming. <br/>She walked in and saw about 30 students sitting down. They all turned and looked at her as she entered. </p><p>“Hello! You must be Miss Taylor,” the teacher said. “Why don't you go sit over there next to Miss May?” The teacher pointed at a pretty girl with big black bushy hair. The girl smiled and waved. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. </p><p>Regina walked over and sat next to the girl. The teacher started talking about something, but Regina wasn't paying attention. She couldn't stop staring at the girl. She wanted to know her name. Really badly. </p><p>“It's rude to stare.” The girl said. </p><p>“Right, I'm sorry. You're just so pretty.” Regina said without thinking. She was surprised she had gathered up the courage to say that.<br/>The girl blushed. </p><p>“I'm Regina, by the way.” </p><p>“Oh, nice. I’m Brianna.” </p><p>Brianna. What a pretty name, Regina thought.<br/>They continued to whisper a little bit. Brianna decided she didn’t like Regina. She seemed to be focussed on her looks and boys and other things that girls were typically into. Brianna was always more focused on studying. She was fascinated with space and science. </p><p>The funny thing was that Brianna enjoyed talking with Regina. Even though she didn't like her. It was weird. It was like she had some strong connection to the blonde girl, almost like she- oh no.</p><p>Brianna hated herself. She didn't like regina. And yet she had a crush on her. This wasn't okay.</p><p>Regina had also decided something. She was crushing on brianna. Really hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is short but this is mostly just practice since I am a very new writer. Anyways hope you like it!</p><p>Lex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap. </p><p>Tap. </p><p>Tap.</p><p>Regina was tapping on her desk,  thinking about Brianna. Maybe i could take her to a coffee shop… not too basic. How about a movie? I saw that poster for The Princess Bride, that's a good movie… Yes. I’ll do that.</p><p>But Regina wasn't sure that she would have the courage to ask Brianna out. </p><p>Brianna. That pretty, smart, sweet, girl she had met in school. How on earth would she want her? Did she even like girls?</p><p>You just gotta do it. Regina thought. </p><p>So she did.</p><p>The next day at school Regina walked into her biology classroom and sat next to Brianna. The teacher gave a long boring lecture. Class seemed to drag on forever. </p><p>Finally, it was over. </p><p>Regina felt her heart in her stomach. She just had to if she ever wanted a chance.</p><p>She turned to Brianna and asked, “Will you come— I mean go with me— I mean,  uh, do you wanna go see The Princess Bride with me?”</p><p>Brianna was shocked. Had her crush really just asked her out? She was so shocked she couldn’t think straight. “Uh, well I guess, sure, yeah.”</p><p>They were silent for a second, and then they broke into awkward laughter which broke some of the tension.</p><p>“Well I guess I better go,” said brianna. </p><p>“Okay bye!” Regina walked away quickly.</p><p>Brianna had said yes.</p><p>Brianna had said yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it, and don' worry I plan to finish it tomorrow!</p><p>Lex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is shorter than I intended but oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina wasn’t sure what to wear.</p><p>She wasn’t sure at all. How do you dress for a movie date? Simple? Fancy? In between?</p><p>Regina settled on simple. She threw on some jeans and a striped black and white turtleneck. That had to be good.</p><p> </p><p>Brianna was nervous. This was her first actual date.</p><p>She threw on some decent clothes and then headed out.</p><p>They both arrived at the movie theater on time.</p><p>“Uh hi,” Regina said nervously. She fiddled with her hair a little bit.</p><p>“Hey,” Brianna said calmly, even though she was anything but calm.</p><p>“Well uh we should go in I guess,” regina said, her heart beating quickly. </p><p>“Yeah,” Brianna responded.</p><p>They both walked into the theater, extremely nervous but excited.</p><p>Once they sat down and the movie started, they watched and laughed and enjoyed it.</p><p>When the kissing scene came at the end, they were suddenly making out. They didn’t care if people saw them.</p><p>After they left the building, both flustered. Regina asked Brianna out again. And they made new plans.</p><p>They both went home. Satisfied with their time together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>